Friends Come From Different Places
by Nintonic
Summary: (title might change) a machine from a different game wanders into Sugar Rush like any other day and runs into Vanellope and her sister and makes friends with them as story take different turns sorry if summary is a bit bad first time writing one based on an rp chat later on in story youll get calhoun ralph felix turbo and a brief spot with king candy


**AN: only character i own is my oc character Marcus Mechatorque and if i can get permission i will be able to use two other oc characters from the rp in this story any comment on the story will be appreciated will try to update the story when i can and try to make them longer than the first one here, well hope you enjoy the first one here**

Hello, I am M-198 and I'm a good guy, but I go by Marcus Mechatorque when the arcade is closed and I'm not in my game. The name of my game I come from is Mecha Combat Warfare, a first person shooter that was plugged into the arcade at Litwak's for a while now. My game gets plenty of play time as I can hear the players excited about it though the only time the players see me is before the game starts with the usual cinematic that was placed in the game. In my game the bad guys they face are other machines that look exactly like me with ones that are as big as Wreck-it Ralph with others that also fly. With the other machines, the only way to be able to separate me from them is by the eyes, my eyes are blue while their eyes are red. I carry my standard semi-auto gun stylized after the M-16 that has a few buttons for gun changes based on the powerups the player shoots at like a chain gun, some standard pistols, and a big combat knife.

To tell a little bit of my back story I was once one of them, I was on patrol when the humans of the game captured me and reprogrammed me to help them fight the other machines like me that were trying to wipe them out. As they reprogrammed me, having me defend and fight for them is when the color of my eyes changed as well to reflect the reprogramming of my system and what my new objective was. My place of creation was in a factory under the Chiteac Corporation headquarters. The place when it was young was a corporation that made many products that were in demand at the time as their main processing computer scanned the world to see what the company can make to keep up with the demands of the people. Over the years, the computer's AI had gotten smarter than the people that once created it with the company taking contracts from different branches of the military they acquired. Once it figured that the humans were the problems, it worked in secret on making other machines that will destroy the humans that created it yet was able to keep it all secret if they ever started to get wise about it as it made more and soon after it hacked into the military contracts it had and set off a chain of events that wiped out many of the humans in the world.

That is a bit of my back story and some of my game, with being a good guy people I pass by in Game Central Station still fear me just because of the way I look since I'm just a bare exoskeleton but I am a friendly guy on the inside. Over time I have come to accept it within my programming but it still makes me feel low as I have very few friends outside my game that understands me. One day I was in Sugar Rush and had watched one of the many races that took place, then after the game I had decided to walk around and got a few supplies for my place as I wandered around I came by the junkyard where I heard somebody working on their cart. I walked further into the junkyard and I see two people and one of them was working on a cart while the other was just sitting there when I got closer, I noticed that it was actually two girls. I decided to get closer and say hi to the two girls and what surprised me besides that they look like twins was that they were not afraid when they first saw me when I walked up as most people. With drawing closer and trying to be friendly I said "hi there, how are you two doing on this fine day" the one working on the cart stopped for the moment and popped her head from the cart and got up with being a bit dirty and holding her candy tools in her hand.

She dusted herself off as he looked at me with a bit of a surprise on her face "well hey there stranger, you're not from around here aren't you" she said with curiosity as she has never seen someone like me in the time she has been plugged in. with a bit of relief that she wasn't scared of me I responded "no I'm not, I am from a game called Mecha Combat Warfare, a first person shooter where the players take control of me" as I said that I saw she had a bit of an excited look in her face that made me smile a bit. "Your game is like Hero's Duty huh" she asked with both excitement and curiosity glowing from her with the other girl still sitting where she was as she was nervous and scared around other people. I smiled and just said "yes my game is similar to that game, just that my game is set in a different time and place" as he looked at the girl that was working on her cart he realized something, "oh my where are my manners, I am M-198 but I go by Marcus Mechatorque" i said as I bowed to her. "I am Vanellope von Schweetz, president of Sugar Rush"


End file.
